Veiling Of The Hollowed Isolation Thor Fanfic
by unemployedsoul
Summary: Thor Odinson , The God of Thunder after defeating Thanos decides to take charge of Asgard and build the city Odin would be proud of. Asgard is not a place it is its people. Owing to protect and wallowing in isolation Thor works thru all.
1. Chapter 1 The Sun will shine on us again

Chapter : 1 The Sun Will Shine On Us Again

'The Sun will Shine on us again' , Thor reminisced loki as he looked at his self in the mirror. He sure was a mess and he knew that. He looked very scruffy, he hadn't shaved or had bath since the day of the Tony's funeral.

Thanos was defeated, but what did it cost; Lives of Tony and Natasha. He wiped his lone tear out remembering his brother and what he had said. He knew he couldn't live like this forever and for a god like him forever was never ending years.

He looked again at his reflection but something was different this time. His eyes shown bright blue with determination.

He had locked himself up long enough but not anymore. He would go out kick some ass and be the real god he ought to be. Protect his own.

He started walking towards his door when his leg met with his beer best friend. He looked at it and sulked and promised himself no more self destruction and fortnite.

He knew Korg and mike would be upset but he could deal with them.

He picked all the beer bottles and thrashed them. He walked out and with the looks he was getting he knew he suddenly shocked every one.

He had few errands to run.

1\. Get in shape. Gym subscription it is.  
2\. Build Asgard  
3\. Chop off those extra tresses.

Funny thing he happen to miss his short hair.

Gym subscription; duh where would i find gym in New Asgard he thought. He never left his abode.

Whom shall he ask the God of Thunder wants to know the route to Gym if any?

Hope you all like it and would join Thor to get in shape. 


	2. Chapter 2 Turning around the Tables

Midgard, as asgardian liked to call earth was a place where they were yet settle in. Even thou Thor had visited N times before calling it home he still didn't fit in well. He was still learning the Electronic gadget which midgardians used to communicate with each other and well other stuff which were now a necessity to him. Being locked up for 5 years dwelling into self-loath he never found his will to explore his new midgardian life. He was homesick; but now he got to call earth home.

He had seen Cap workout couple of times at stark tower what he liked call was gym. Every gym equipment in the stark tower were automatic and were innovated to the best. Thor had never seen anything like that before. He knew it had taken Cap couple of training session from tony to get familiar.

But now Tony and Cap both being gone; he felt hot budding tears stream down his chubby cheeks. He was so sensitive after all that he had lost. He has practically lost everything he cared about; mother, father, Loki, Heimdall and the grief he carried of losing half of the Asgard due to his failure to go for the head. He also needed to gather his shit together and fight thru all odds.

He had sworn to protect Earth way back when he first met, Jane. He had even lost Jane. Even thou it was mutual dumping as he like to put it but still the ache was still there in his heart. Thus now being taken up the responsibility of King of the New Asgard, Thor Son of Odin swore never to lose hope and look this pitiful.

He took off with his new weapon ; Stormbreaker to his destination Stark Tower which was now restored back to its original glory in the memory of Tony by Miss. Potts.

He was determined to turn around the tables; he is an avenger and will always be one.

Thank You


	3. Chapter : 3 The God Killer

Chapter : 3 The God Killer

Darkness engulfed the sky as lighting severed it. Thunder rumbled thru the Stark Tower as Happy ran towards the helipad where he saw a figure hemmed in by thick misty murkiness; happy prepared himself as his orbs grew wider as he saw the figure getting bigger.

Happy held his breath and scrunched his eyes when he felt a strong tap on his shoulder. He jerked open his eyes to witness a pair of lightening emitting orbs. Now that he was sure who it was, the fear that one consumed him left his body.

"Thor!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"O! My Dear Happy. My intention were not that of to scare you. My hearty Apologies." Thor apologized.

Happy walked Thor and himself towards the sitting area. Thor acutely scrutinized the surrounding and he felt memories rush thru his mind and heart. His heart constricted against his cage with memories which he would rejoice till his end of time.

"Clint, Banner! Where are they?" he inquired. He wished to see his dear friends.

"Clint has isolated himself with his family and as he is in stealth mode we cannot track him; and about Banner he is working to get back to his normal human self. He is still grieving Agent Romanoff. I haven't seen him since the day of Tony's Funeral." Happy answered.

"Oh My ! I have been so distant I shouldn't have left just like that day. I should have offered my condolences to Ms. Potts. How is she dealing with the loss. How is the little one." Thor got restless as he looked at his past few days. Thou he knew Pepper was a strong lady but he couldn't deal with the aftermath of the war ; he just shuddered with the mere thought of losing loved ones in his life. Even thou half of the population that had died with the Thanos snap had been resurrected by Hulk's snap he still mourned his Dear beloved mother, father and brother. he had lost his family and friend heimdall. He knew they cannot be resurrected. he had lost them for good and that he had to live his life without them.

He so wished that Loki tricked him and Thanos on that ship; but Loki even thou envied Thor loved him too dearly to let him suffer all alone.

Loki had died a Kings Death saving the people. He would never let Thor die.

He felt assuring pats on back as he snapped out. He knew he was doing it again. He was getting weak and that was not the plan.

Tony wanted a shield around this world to protect the innocence from the outer darkness and Thor swore on his life to protect the world and Tony's little world.

just as he and happy were talking ; general stuff he heard heels click - clack thru the hall.

he turned to see Pepper with a beautiful girl with raven black hair , Armour around her sort of just like him, shield behind her and a scabbard holding her long shiny and sharp blade what caught his attention was the tiara which had a star and the golden light emitting from her shone the room. her hands adorned with bracelets made of stood there mesmerized by the beauty. He suddenly felt Happy move past him to Little Morgan who seemed frighten by Thor.

''Hey, Thor" Pepper greeted him while handing Morgan to Happy.

"My Greetings to you Ms. Potts" Thor greeted with a slight bow and his hand over his heart.

Thor looked over Pepper's shoulder at the fine lady who looked at everything with amusement. he reminisced his first time on earth. he had never felt more alien. he intently looked at her and he could see she didn't belong to midgard. than who was she ? Thor thought.

Thank You


	4. Chapter : 4 Gym Buddies

Pepper saw the inquisitive look in Thor's eye and Happy too looked confused. Pepper was devastated after Tony sacrificed himself for the better good of the universe. He had saved them all by sacrificing his life and all that he loved. Pepper always feared the worst and when it came true she had to do what she had prepared herself for all this years. She had told him that he could rest, that he had made the world a better place for their daughter. Thou it broke her to do so but she did what Tony would have wanted her to do.

She had spent all her time building Stark Tower up and took care of their little miracle. This is when she had met this amazing lady with Armour around her who looked lost. She had heard from Tony all the weird things Thor did and she knew that she had to help her.

"She is Diana, Daughter of Zeus and Princess of Amazon" Pepper introduced.

"Thor, Son of Odin King of Asgard" he Introduced himself a little sadly, remembering his beloved father who held so much wisdom in him. He still has Odin's memories etched in his heart and he will cherish them forever.

"Oh my, Son of Odin, what a pleasure it is to meet you" she bowed in humble respect stretching her right leg behind and placing her hand on her heart over her armour. The glint of happiness sparkled thru.

The Diana had, was truly a treat as she had smiled for the first time since she had lost Steve Trevor and won the battle. but than she had met Pepper who had brought her here to this incredible looking man who was seemed out of shape.

"Thor I might suggest gym, thou i am not one for body shamming but you being you know what this look doesn't particularly stand as your best." Pepper said.

"Yes, that is the purpose of my visit"Thor answered.

"What is Gym ? and he looks fine to me" Diana interrupted in between confused to what in gods is Gym and aren't Gods supposed to be like the one present in front her ; her said dad was and from what she had heard Odin was just like that. Fat.

"Oh Diana, this is not what Thor actually looks like, this is not him" Pepper replied.

"Than who is" Diana asked and Thor stood confused as to what Pepper was implying.

"I didn't mean in literal sense, i just meant that this he is now all Beer and Fortnite." Pepper came back to them. Thor got what she was implying but it made Diana even more confused.

"What is Fortnite and Beer?" Diana asked as her curiosity level peeked.

"Well it is injurious to health and there is absolute no need for you to indulge in it" Pepper stated as a matter of fact mocking Thor right on his face.

"Ms. Pepper, If you would kindly allow me to make use of that workout station and with a little help of yours I am certain that it wouldn't take me much time to get back to what i used to be" Thor requested politely.

"Of course Thor, It is all yours and Diana you can join Thor too ; I am pretty sure you will enjoy your time in there." Pepper suggested.

"I would like to take up the offer Pepper" Diana said.

"so you both can be Gym Buddies"Pepper said

"what is Buddies ?" both asked in unison; confused.

"nevermind" Pepper walked off leaving them standing there in the sitting area.


End file.
